


Oh my love, I'll hold you as high as the stars.

by IrisofParadise



Series: Domestic AU [7]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, OC children - Freeform, domestic AU, ninjanurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: A couple months after formally adopting her baby niece, the stress of newfound motherhood hits Elektra and the only person she can think to turn to in this moment of need is Claire.





	Oh my love, I'll hold you as high as the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> So first off, this is originally posted on my tumblr forever ago and I'm just now getting around to moving it here.  
Second, Ravdí is the oc child I have given to Elektra. She is Elektra's niece, daughter to Orestez who is Elelktra's older brother from the comics. I've played with Elektra's comic and MCU backgrounds to make Ravdí. I will, eventually at some point, get around to actually writing more of Ravdí's backstory but for now, this will do.  
Third, Ravdí's name is Greek. For Stick.  
Fourth, this series is probably out of order but I'm trying to organize it as best as I can.

Claire wakes up from a light sleep, disoriented and feeling even more exhausted than before she'd fallen asleep. At first she thinks she's just woken up because she’d rolled onto her side or had to use the bathroom or maybe even that her internal alarm clock was out of wack and telling her that it was time to wake up for work. 

So she nearly screams, has to clap her hand over her mouth but it does little to muffle her startled cry, when she hears a vaguely familiar voice frantically whispering, "Claire! Claire wake up! I need your help!"

Claire quickly sits up and flicks on the lamp beside her bed. She expects for Matt or Jessica or even Luke or Danny to be asking for help. What she does not expect is for Elektra to be standing a few steps away from the bed, right next to the window, with her sniffling three month old daughter in her arms.

Elektra looks scared and tired and as though she's been crying just as much as little Ravdí had been. It tugs on Claire's heart strings but not enough to make up for being woken up in the middle of the night.

"What on earth are you doing in my bedroom at," a side glance to the alarm clock, "a quarter to three in the morning, Elektra?" Claire asks, rubbing at her eyes. 

The woman wasn't bleeding so Claire considered this a plus. She wouldn't be giving anyone stitches it seemed. But point still stood. Elektra had climbed into her bedroom via fire escape with a baby at nearly three in the morning. 

Elektra's eyes are wide, just staring at Claire, as she moves to sit right next to her on the bed, not even waiting to be invited in. Claire quickly scoots over, more to put some small amount of distance between her and Elektra than to actually make room for her but Elektra didn't seem to notice Claire’s unease. 

"She won't stop crying!" Elektra says worriedly, rocking the baby and trying to calm both herself and Ravdí down. It does no good. "I don't know what's wrong! I've changed her, she doesn't need it, and fed her, but she's not hungry anymore!"

Ravdí only starts crying louder. Flails her arms a bit and kicks her legs, effectively nearly kicking the light yellow blanket off of herself. 

Claire watches the baby for a few moments, worried and trying to wrack her brain for anything that could possibly be wrong with Raví. But she's no pediatrician, she's an ER nurse, and she knows next to nothing on babies. She wants to tell the other woman to just take the baby to the hospital but knows that Elektra had been doing so for every little thing that was wrong with Ravdí and so she knows giving this advice will help no one. 

Elektra tries to coo down at her but it comes out more like a broken sob. 

And just like that, Claire knows what's wrong with the baby. She holds her arms out, waves her hands as if to say okay give me the baby. It takes a few moments of Elektra staring at her arms to her face back to her arms before she understands what Claire is meaning for her to do. Then she is reluctantly handing her crying baby to the night nurse.

Within just moments of being in Claire's arms, Ravdí's cries turn into sniffles then to silence. Elektra's eyes widen and she holds her breath as the baby falls silent. A glance up to Claire's face then back to the baby and Elektra thinks Claire has a secret magical power she'd never mentioned before. 

A few minutes after Ravdí is finally quiet and Claire glances up to grin at Elektra only to see that the other woman is curled up asleep, seemingly finally at peace, on her bed. 

Claire watches Elektra sleep for a handful of moments then looks down at Ravdí who has her fist stuffed in her mouth and is drooling. Claire gently pulls the baby's hand from her mouth and coos out softly so as not to wake Elektra, "I think your mommy is tired. You want to go with me to watch tv?"

Ravdí yawns widely, eyes squeezing shut as she does so, and Claire takes that as answer enough as she knew that the little baby wouldn’t give her a verbal answer. She moves out of the bed, careful to not jostle Elektra awake, then makes her way to the living room with the ninja assassin’s daughter in her arms.

She decides that she’ll just talk with the exhausted woman in the morning about personal boundaries and knocking before entering. For now it seemed as though Elektra needed sleep more than anything and Claire had no problem whatsoever with giving up her bed for the night. 

But just this once.


End file.
